


Birthday Present

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: its james birthday and harry has been badso james decided to make him his present





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"Harry come down here right know," James bellowed angrily.

"Coming," was replied in a hesitant voice. Walking down the stairs harry was scared that his father found out he went to the party last night. When he got down the stairs he saw his father with the face. The face was always used when he was really upset. He would use that face before he spanked harry.

"Yes dad," Harry said very quietly.

"Where were you last night,"

He knew lying would do know good so he told the truth slowly.

"I told you, you had to stay and you snuck out, “James said it with sadness "know you know what I have to do know don’t you."

"Yes dad I do," Harry suddenly wished he put on his jeans instead of his shorts he was wearing."Leaning on the couch he was scared of the pain that would be bestowed on him in a few minutes.  
"No harry I don’t think that works on you anymore will have to get more severe," James said casually.

"What"

"Take off those shorts harry," James know says softly.

"WHAT," Harry was now scared.

"Do it know," James said forcefully this time.

Harry took off his shoes than pulled down his pants witch left him in socks and underwear. He had a nice but since quiditch and his legs were toned. He was scared of the spanking but was glad that he still had his underwear on.

"Underwear to harry," James said while looking at harry backside.

"Yes dad," Harry was freaked but tried to be mature and didn’t show it.

Oh my gosh my son is beautiful, thought James admiring his son. He finally snapped out of his thoughts a minute later hoping harry didn’t notice his staring. Moving over to the couch he sat down and motioned for his son to get up and come over.

harry moved like a snail not understanding what his father was up to but didn’t want to make him mad. He was so conscious of his body know. His father could see everything now. He knew he wasnt the best looking bloke. Actually he was considered feminine by all the guys in school. He had more guys looking at him than girls. He was now standing next to his father waiting for instruction.

"Lay down on my lap harry," James was so excited finally he would have that beautiful body on him. He realized it was not for pleasure right know for harry, but it will be. 

Harry lay on his father lap trembling a little bit. He was almost glad it was almost over he thought; it’s just the wait that kills me. So he wiled himself to come down even though it was hard. Maybe he won’t hit me he thought. Maybe this is just to freak me out but he was interrupted by a large sound.

SMACK

"OWWW," Harry screamed.

"I want you to count harry, “James said in a triumphant voice.

SMACK

"one, “Harry replied in pain.

"No I want you to thank me as you say it," said James smiling.

SMACK

"two thank you da-d"

SMACK

"three thanks daddy," said Harry with tears in his eyes.

SMACK

"four thank you dad-y"

They kept going to harry started to wail against his father shaking uncontrollably. Hands than were massaging is back softly and whispers in his ear telling him to relax. Dad never did this before, well to be fair he never spank him naked before also.

James pulled harry up into his shoulder and rocked him back in forth. Trying to get him to relax and managing. Harry's ass was so red and so tight still that James just wanted to eat it.

"Harry," James replied softly in his ear.

"Yes daddy “was replied.

"Do you want to be a good boy," the father asked.

"YES YES ill do anything," harry said still crying a little bit.

“Okay good, “and with that James kissed the lips of his son hard and fast licking in the inside trying to taste all that he could. Harry was wonderful he tasted of vanilla and was all his. Finally having this boy under him felt so good he couldn’t believe it. They fit together so perfectly the little body under him was so good.

Harry couldn’t believe his father was kissing him. The most amazing thing was that he was enjoying it. He always had liked his father but never thought it was like this. His father was controlling the kiss so well that he wanted more. Rocking back and forth he noticed his dad’s big hard cock. Suddenly he wanted to feel that inside of him e also wanted to taste it.

James couldn’t believe harry was kissing back he also couldn’t believe that he was rocking himself against him. It was like a dream that he knew him wouldn’t wake up from. Pushing against harry, He felt so good but he didn’t want to do this on the couch like teenagers. He picked up harry carefully trying not to hurt him to bad still kissing him. Bringing them to his bedroom laying harry on the bed.

They were going to have sex harry realized full on sex. He didn’t think he was ready slightly panicking he pulled away when James came closer to him.

"What’s wrong love," James replied with a lot of concern.

"What are we going to do," harry asked a little scared.

"Were going to make love," James said full of love, “It will hurt a little at first but nothing compared to the spanking earlier.

"Okay," harry replied quietly.

James smiled and started kissing Harry washing his fears away as he pulled off his pants. He was going to make this last as long as possible he thought. Pulling away from his son he took off Harry’s shirt and through it off the bed. The older man than returned to kissing the young beautiful boy, harder this time. 

Wow this is better than he imagined harry thought quietly. His father was going to have sex with him but he knew it would be better than anything he imagined. His father would be gentle and would take his time with him.

James started to lick Harry's neck and than he went down, licking Harry the whole way to his cock sucking on it a bit he pulled away and got the lube he put one finger in an harry was moaning like crazy. Two fingers in and harry was practically pushing onto the fingers with everything he had. By the third he was panting. James pushed inside his son slowly trying not to hurt his son.

"DADDY," screamed Harry pushing up trying to get it all in. He couldn’t believe how good this felt, but it hurt a little bit.

James fucked him slowly carrying the whole thing out slowly He couldn’t believe he was fucking his own son.

"Fast-er...daddy, “harry barely got it out, this was just so good he couldn’t believe the pleasure he was feeling. He felt like any moment he was going to pop but he knew it would just be come.

James seem to since this and stated to pull on Harry's cock while fucking harder into the tight heat. Wondering how he ever was able to not do this before.

Harry was so close, almost there, and than he screamed "DAD IM COMING," and than he did. Like no wanking session this was different. He felt like he was on a cloud and would never come down from. He sprayed his seed all over his dad’s chest.

When harry came it was like nothing James had ever seen before. He was beautiful, and when he tightened around him he had no choice but to come with one last hard thrust into his son.

A few minute later after they came down, James said "do you know what day it is Harry."

"No dad I don’t," Harry said confused.

"Today is my birthday" James smiled at is present and started to kiss him

okay guys I made this extremly qiuck like 2 hours and it was 2 am so its not the greatest fic ever


End file.
